Addiction
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Faith has an addiction, one with blue eyes and a great accent. LizVerse [Complete]


(This was written on November 30, 2003 and is part of the Liz Verse series.)  
  
She was addicted. It had to be those eyes as they were the only constant. Every time she saw him he changed, but his beautiful eyes remained the same expressive blue. Ask anyone and they can tell you those eyes could melt the heart.  
  
The first time she had seen him, she hadn't bothered to look at his eyes. She hadn't even bothered really to look at him. She had just seen "New Watcher" and blown him off. She had only gone out on patrol with him that night simply because she owed B. Why she did anything for B she had no idea, but she had gone out patrolling with Watcher-boy for one night. From the nerdy look of him, you wouldn't even guess what he could do to you given a chance. He could drive you up the wall one moment and the next drive you senseless. It was an odd combination. They never talked about it, no one but they knew what happened out there. It wasn't something for girl talk confessions (like she had many of those anyway) but rather something to take out and examine on those nights when you were alone.  
  
When they met again, it was nearly a year later, thanks to an impromptu coma of hers. She was working for Wolfrom and Hart, trying to draw Angel to them by torturing Wesley. She could still remember every step of the process, how she had cut into his flawless skin just so it was marred. He had changed on her again, actually having a spine now, dealing with the pain and not screaming. That had just made her madder. He was a better person then she was, always was, and that irritated her. She would have broken down and screamed long before he ever did. He forgave her later, such as he was, and looking into his eyes she could recognize something. He was addicted to her as much as she was to him. It was that look that made her decide to be better for him, so she turned herself in to the police.  
  
When she thought about it, the last time they met had been the best of the three. She had been in jail for about two years. She was surprised to say the least when he showed up on the other side of the glass. She was even more surprised when he asked for her help. She never expected to see him again; after all she had tortured him. But apparently he had forgiven her, and Angelus needed to be caught.  
  
He helped her escape, and caught her up on the details as she changed in the back of his new car. She smiled as she remembered what else went on in the back of the car, but shook her head from those thoughts and moved on. Fighting the beast and then Angelus had been hard. She had been out of practice and she had a lot of turmoil when it came to her emotions, a lot concerning the members of the Angel gang. Cordy's hate for her hadn't lessened, most likely increased due to being inhabited by a demon baby. Fred and Gunn didn't really think of her much, and Angel was, well, Angelus. But Watcher-boy was even worse. She didn't know whether to kill him or push him to the ground and kiss him hard. He had been her fantasy, especially during those years in prison. She never admitted to him, but there were times she imagined she was in love with him.  
  
She was, actually, if she thought about it. She chose not too. There was a mission at hand and besides, the new makeover slightly scared her. It seemed they had switched personalities a bit when she had tortured him so many nights ago.  
  
Robin had been nice, but he hadn't been Wesley. They had dated for about a month before he moved on to another girl in Sicily. He might still be there. She left and met up with B and the gang in Prague and now they were in London. She was alone here, sitting at an outdoor table at the local Starbucks. She had laughed when she found out. Starbucks were everywhere!  
  
So here she was, brooding over a lost love/watcher, drinking a vanilla crème frappicino and watching for Buffy to meet her there. After the Slayer saint got there, there would be no doubt a t least a half hour of discussing purchases and this new guy she talked to at the hotel. She never was into girl talk that much when she was younger, but when you survive an apocalypse; you begin to appreciate things you didn't before.  
  
Including Wesley. 


End file.
